Lighting apparatuses are used at the front or back of vehicles such as an automobile. In recent years, drivers of automobiles have been making the presence of their automobile known to pedestrians or drivers of other automobiles by turning ON lighting apparatuses even in the daytime.
This type of lighting apparatus includes, for example, a tubular light guide, one end (a first end) of which is a light entry side and the other end (a second end) is a light exit side, and light sources arranged in the first end of the light guide. Here, concentric, circular light-emitting faces are formed having different levels, in the second end of the light guide (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-193892).
In such a lighting apparatus, light from the light sources is made to enter the light guide to cause the light-emitting faces and vertical wall faces, which make up the difference in level between the light-emitting faces, to emit light. With this, the front of the automobile can be illuminated with a round light, for example, and the driver is able to make the presence of his automobile known to pedestrians and drivers of other automobiles.